


darling, so it goes

by madkingbird



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, post-sex comfort, they're naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madkingbird/pseuds/madkingbird
Summary: some things are meant to be.-Shiro comforts Keith.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 91





	darling, so it goes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [art](https://twitter.com/yawarakaiarts/status/1309256885560893440) that Max made for Nita's birthday ^_^!!! Happy birthday, Nita!!! You're a great friend to me and I love having you in my life. I especially love all the sheith that we talk about :3! I hope you have a wonderful day of celebration, and just know that I love you!!!!
> 
> Very short and sweet ;w;! Hope you like it <3!

Shiro presses their foreheads together as he attempts to calm his racing heart. He clutches Keith tightly, breathing in their combined scents. Shiro feels like he could float away and exist in the cosmos that he reached when they came together. His gut stirs at the memory, and he hums quietly, nosing at Keith’s cheek to distract himself. 

“Keith?” he murmurs. No response, and Keith seems to press against him further. Shiro leans back a little, feeling a prickle of concern. “Baby?” he tries. “You okay? Did I hurt you?”

Keith shakes his head, but he doesn’t lift it.

“Look at me,” Shiro says gently. “Please?”

It takes some time, and more coaxing, but eventually, Keith shows himself to Shiro. His heart stutters when he catches sight of the wetness clinging to his eyelashes, glistening in the dim light of the room. Shiro lifts a hand, his left, to cradle his cheek, and he thumbs away the tears when they start to spill over.

“Oh, baby,” Shiro whispers. “What’s wrong?”

Keith sniffles. “J-Just—” he starts, pretty eyes filling with more tears. “Love you, Shiro.”

Warmth spreads through his body, and Shiro smiles at his husband. “I love you too,” he says, pulling his hand away. “Let me take care of you, okay?”

And with that, Keith practically collapses against him, tucking his face in Shiro’s neck while his body shakes with silent sobs. Shiro wraps his arms around him, stroking his back and murmuring praises. He closes his eyes and basks in the feeling of caring for the man that he loves, occasionally turning his head to kiss Keith’s cheek whenever he hiccups Shiro’s name.

“I’ve got you, baby,” Shiro murmurs. “I’ve got you. I’m not going anywhere, I’ve got you.”

He doesn’t know how long they linger in their embrace, but Shiro doesn’t care. Comforting Keith isn’t a new thing, and it feels just as intimate as sex. Seeing the vulnerable side of him makes Shiro fall deeper in love. It’s another sign of trust, devotion, and Shiro’s always ready to mirror it.

Eventually, Keith calms—the shaking dies down, and the soft hitches of his breath disappear. He lifts his head, and Shiro gets a glimpse of damp eyes before Keith kisses him. Shiro shuts his eyes and sinks into it gladly, a shiver going down his spine when Keith languidly brushes their tongues together.

There’s none of the desperation from earlier, when Keith was begging for more, dragging his nails down Shiro’s back, eyes cat-like and yellow, and fangs on display; when they were pressed so close that it felt like they could become one.

“Thank you,” Keith whispers when he breaks away. There’s a shy smile on his face, and it takes Shiro’s breath away. “Sorry about that.”

“You never have to apologize, baby,” Shiro replies, brushing their noses together. “I’m here for everything, Keith.”

“‘Til death do us part, right?” Keith asks.

“And even beyond that,” Shiro says, kissing him. “In every universe, in every reality, I’m yours.”

“Shiro,” Keith says. There’s a hint of pink to his cheeks when he averts his gaze—embarrassed, overwhelmed, like he always gets whenever Shiro decides to shower him with love. “Come on…”

“Hey, we’re _married_ now. I think I’m allowed to say those things.” He cups Keith’s cheek again, stroking his soft skin. “I love you,” he says softly. “I love you so much, Keith.”

The smile he gets in return is beautiful, and Keith’s pretty eyes light up. “I love you too,” he says, in a voice so full of affection that it makes Shiro feel dizzy.

Stars, how did he get so lucky?

“You wanna go take a bath?” Shiro asks after a while.

Keith hums and then sinks against him like he did before. “In a while,” he says, gently pushing. Shiro gets the hint and leans back until they’re both lying down on their bed. “Let’s just stay here for now.”

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
